Rebirth and Reborn
by xudrei
Summary: The war is over and Republic city is in the process of rebuilding itself. Korra is still troubled by the disappearance of the Bloodbending Brothers and is determined to find them. The scarred brothers, will they open her eyes to something new? Or will they be taken back to face justice. Will eventually become rated M
1. Mystery Island

Six days

Six days past since the escape of Amon. Republic city has searched high and low with police force inspecting all waters near Yue Bay. Reports of a boat explosion were investigated four days after the Avatar's trip to the South Pole but, no bodies were found, only the scrapes of an Equalist motorboat.

The fifth day after the Avatar's trip she has returned to Republic City and began rebuilding the lives of nonbenders and benders alike. Since then benders have begun regaining their bending back and many of the Equalist leaders have stood trial for their attacks.

Amon's lieutenant, Shui Liu and many other Equalists were found guilty but, were not put in prison. Instead many of the Equalists have been placed in the police force under Chief Beifong's leadership. Others began self-defense classes for benders and nonbenders alike. There still wasn't peace yet, rebels from both sides of the war still attack bending or nonbending institutes and investigations of gang wars were included in the rebel strikes.

"Meelo! Enough, get off of your mother this instant!" Tenzin made a grab for the young airbender who was just a second ago, was clinging to Pema's back and is now making his escape on an airscooter.

"Yaha! Can't Catch me daddy!"

"Meelo! Get back here!"

"Now Tenzin let him have his fun. He was just playing with Rohan." Pema carried baby Rohan in a small bundle of blankets in her arms, and sure enough the baby was laughing at his brother's antics.

"Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you go and make sure everyone is up."

"I'll do it mama!" Ikki burst from the kitchen door and ran down the hallway towards the residents rooms. After returning to Republic City Asami moved back into her old estate and immediately began taking over Future Industries. After Mako admitted to kissing Korra a second time, Asami couldn't stand being near him and left saying that she needed some space. Bolin and Mako on the other hand continued to live on air temple island with Korra and Tenzin's family, due to previous events the trio were moved from the male and female dorms to the main family residence.

Ikki ran to Korra's room first and quietly opened the door. Saying Korra's room was a mess was an understatement. Extra sheets and clothes were strewn all over the place, newspaper clippings and fan mail were mixed into the pile. Next to Korra's bed Naga made herself a comfortable pile of extra newspaper to lay down on. Ikki airbended herself on top of Korra trying not to wake her just yet. She sucked in as much air as she could and yelled.

"KORRA! SOMEONE ATE YOUR NOODLES!"

"Wai - - wha? Who took my noodles?"

Korra got up to see face to face Ikki's smile, Naga was used to this form of wakeup call and simply peaked one eye open just to close it again and go back to sleep.

"Breakfast is ready Korra." Ikki jumped off the Avatar's lap and ran out her room in search of her next victim.

Korra followed her out the door but, not before she fixed herself up for the day. She met Tenzin and his family and Mako and Bolin in the dining area.

"Nice to see sleeping beauties up." Mako gave Korra a small smile which she returned. Korra sat between the two brothers to face Tenzin and Pema and began stuffing her face with food.

"Mmm, Pema rhese ar rah bes swee rolls I've evah had!" Bolin shoved a whole roll of bread into his mouth swallowed it with a large gulp of tea.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking Bolin, try not to hurt yourself with it okay."

"So Korra, how has your reaserch been going? Any new leads?" Tenzin looked at Korra with a calm face but, everyone knew this was a delicate subject for her.

"No nothing yet. There hasn't been any missing reports or clues I can pick up on."

"Don't worry too much you'll find them." Mako placed his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"HEY! Wanna see what I can do?" Meelo picked up three apples from the table and began to spin them in a circle with airbending.

Jinora hid behind her book. "Be careful! The last time you did that one of them went flying."

"I'm like grandpa Aang!"

"Watch out I think it's going to fly!"

Ikki ducked in time before an apple flew at her head. Tenzin and Pema both slid to the side as an apple came right between them. The last one skid across Bolin's hair just as he began to sink below the table, the only one who seemed to enjoy the apple attack was Rohan who kept on giggling and clapping for his brother.

"Oops, sorry." Meelo gave a nervous smile to the frightened group and his father who slowly began turning red.

Korra returned to her room after she finished eating while Tenzin yelled about the deadly flying apples. Korra gave Naga a large bundle of fish she got from Pema before she left. Looking around the room Korra picked up the newspaper clippings and read the more recent ones.

_Four bending rebels caught during attack on self-defense school._

_Shui Liu leads investigation on bomb attack during the rebuilding of Pro- Bending Stadium._

_Avatar continues to return lost bending. Old Equalist Rebels are in Outrage._

_Remaining council members plan to change government system.l_

_Chief BeiFong questioned on possible whereabouts of the notorious Bloodbending Brothers. No information yet._

Korra stared at the last clipping, she knew her job wasn't done till both brothers were brought to justice. No one knew where they were or how to find them but, ever since Korra rebuilt her connection to the Avatar state she's been having visions. They started out blurred, foggy. Then she began to see a colorful haze of blue, soon enough she saw a mass of brown and green. She knew the spirits were sending her a message but, she didn't know where the spirits wanted her to look.

_Are they alive? Could they be hiding somewhere near? Just where the heck am I supposed to fi-_

"Korra are you alright?" Korra turned to see her mentor in the door way, a troubled look on his face.

"Yeah Tenzin. I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"I'm sorry for bringing up _that_ topic earlier."

Korra didn't acknowledge her mentor's comment, she just continued to stare that the clipping in her hand.

"I know a lot has happened in a short amount of time. You're so young yet; the world has put a lot on your shoulders. I'm here to help you Korra, even if you just want to talk."

Korra turned this time and looked at the sincerity in Tenzin's eyes. She can see the stress he felt over worrying for her. "Thank you Tenzin. I'll keep that in mind." She gave a grateful smile to subside his worries which Tenzin returned.

"Come now, we have meditation to do and I think Naga would enjoy a good stretch outside."

Naga perked her head up at the sound of her name and began to stand on all fours. The two humans walked towards the exit with Naga close behind.

Once outside Naga began a run around the island while Tenzin and Korra sat under the roof of the open meditation deck.

"Alright are you ready Korra? Relax your body and open your mind. Listen to the wind, feel the energy around you. Concentrate on your breathing and let it relax you."

Korra listened to Tenzin's words and began to concentrate on her body. She was never really good at meditating but, she improved over time.

Korra felt herself relax, she felt the tiniest shift in the wind and breathed to the rhythm of the waves she heard in the distance. Soon she no longer heard Tenzin speaking, she only heard herself breathing.

_Focus and relax, breath in and out. In through the nose and out through the mouth. In through the nose and out through the-_

A wave of images overcame her. She felt like she was flying through the air but, knew her body didn't move. Water, islands, trees, flowers all flew past her. _ This is the clearest vision I've ever had!_ The images slowed and began to focus on a particular spot, and she was finally able to see it. A small, circular island surrounded by beaches. It was overgrown with wild life and didn't seem to have any kind of human civilization on it.

Korra felt herself yanked out of the image and gasped. _I know where they are!_

"K-Korra! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Tenzin! I need to go, right now!" Korra got out of the lotus position and stood up.

"Wh-why? Where are you going?"

"I found them! I know where to go now." She looked at Tenzin and he saw the determination in her eyes.

"I'll inform everyone, go get your supplies ready."

* * *

Yay so my first fanfiction! Just so you know this will be a Korralok fanfic. I don't dislike the idea of Amorra or Amorralok, I just think there should be more Tarrlok love out there. He don't get enough love! So this may turn out to be a long multi chapter fanfic, i don't know yet. Send reviews please! Good or bad I'll take all, I need all the criticism you can give me.


	2. Plan Ahead

As soon as Korra left, Tenzin called up Chief BeiFong and General Iroh of the United Republic Forces for an emergency meeting. Surprisingly Tenzin's older brother Bumi, who had also been staying in Republic City during its reconstruction, found out about the meeting from Iroh and came along. Pema placed the four airbending babies to sleep after Tenzin informed her about the meeting; the young ones had no need to be a part of a stressful emergency like this. Korra packed her supplies in a large knapsack and travel satchel and met the others in Tenzin's study.

"Alright Tenzin, what's this about?" BeiFong saw Korra walk in and couldn't help but notice the bags and supplies she was carrying. "If this is about babysitting Meelo while you go on a spiritual vacation with the Avatar then think again! Taking care of that child once is more than enough for me."

"I assure you Lin I called this meeting for a much greater importance. Korra if you would, please explain the situation."

Korra looked around the room, Tenzin sat behind his desk with his fingers laced under his chin. BeiFong, Bumi and Iroh stood in front facing Korra with contemplative looks. Sighing, Korra dropped her bags to the floor and took a breath to calm her nerves.

"For the past few days I've been having visions. They were hazy at first but, images of an island came up. I know the spirits have been trying to contact me, to show me something. Apparently this island is important and they want me to go there, I think- I think it's because Tarrlok and Amon are hiding there somehow."

"How can you be so sure? Do you even know where the island is?"

"Umm… actually BeiFong, I have no idea what island they're on."

"Wh-wha? Korra! I thought you said you knew where to find them." Tenzin stood from behind his desk, irritation clearly on his face.

"Sounds to me like the spirits are sending you on a wild chicken-goose chase." Bumi placed his hands on his hips. "If ya' ask me a map from the spirits would be better than colored fog."

"Maybe Commander Bumi is right, do you think you can locate the island on a map" Iroh took out a folder paper which he opened up to show the map of the world.

"Based off of our researches, Amon's supposive escape boat explosion occurred here, six miles off the coast of Yue bay. He seemed to have been heading south before the explosion occurred."

"In my vision, I passed by a column of smoke before I got to the island."

"It might have been a volcano but, they can't be found in this part of the Earth Kingdom."

"Then they must have moved west towards the fire nation. There are several small islands located southwest of here near the Fire Nation's volcanoes." Tenzin stood and grabbed a nearby pen before he turned his attention back to the map. He circled a cluster of small, circular, islands just off the coast of the Fire Nation. "The search is best started with these islands here Gū Hún, Lăohŭ, Shé."

"Great! So let's pack our bags and head off."

"Bumi wait, maybe that's not the best idea..."

"What do you mean? Come' on Tenzin, we know where to go so what's stopping us?"

"For once Tenzin I'd have to agree with your brother." BeiFong looked up from the map and placed a hand on her hip. "Why wait when we have the information?"

"Be-because the two of you don't understand the dangers of going there if they are alive!"

"So what are we supposed to do then? Wait till they decide to come back with a new army of misplaced ideals? Tenzin these men attacked citizens of this city, my officers and your family! Someone needs to stop them before they become a threat again."

"I'll go." Korra faced BeiFong with determination. "I'll bring them to the justice they deserve.

"Great we'll go with you!"

"No Bumi, I have to do this alone."

"Avatar Korra, surely going alone is not the best idea in this situation?"

"Actually general, it is. Look it's not like I don't appreciate your help but, it's best if I'm the only one that faces them. I'm not sure about Tarrlok but, I know that Amon can still bend. He could use anyone of you as a hostage or a shield against me, I'm not about to take that risk."

"Korra, what if he bloodbends you? How will you get out unharmed?"

Korra felt touched by BeiFong's concern. The two women were never really great friends but, they grew close and depended on each other.

"If anything happens I can enter the avatar state. I saw Aang use the avatar state to overcome Yakone's bending, if he can do it, so can I."

"You really thought this through Korra. I'm proud to see you're not rushing into this blindly. It might be a long journey; we'll keep this information between us for now. If anyone questions you're whereabouts, Lin and I will inform them that you are traveling on a spiritual journey. I'm sure Bumi will be able to keep a secret." BeiFong nodded in agreement while Commander Bumi scowled.

"Thanks you guys."

"I'll bring you to the islands Korra. I need to return back to the Fire Nation anyway to recruit some help for the United Nations. We'll leave tonight to get a head start. I'll trust you'll keep us informed of your progress."

"Thank you general Iroh, I'll do my best to get the job done."

"See that you do."

Korra put her fists together and gave a small bow to the group. "I'll go finish the preparation for our trip." Swiping her bags off the floor Korra left Tenzin's office and walked down the hall towards Mako and Bolin's rooms, debating what she'll tell them when she gets there.

* * *

Okay so here's chapter 2. Pretty boring but, it sets up the story for Korra's jorney. I actually did a bit of research on the names for the islands. Gū Hún is supposed to mean lonely soul or lost soul in chinese, basically it describes the brother's future situation. Lăohŭ and Shé are both supposed to be Chinese for Tiger and Snake, Noatok/Amon was born in the year of the tiger and Tarrlok was born in the year of the snake. I'm sorry if these translations are incorrect and if anyone know's the correct translation please message me and I will update the correction as soon as I can. Please send in those reviews!


	3. City of Gū Hún

As Korra expected, neither one of the brothers thought it was a good idea for her to go alone.  
"If they are alive you could be in serious danger!"

"At least bring us along for backup."

"I already told you both why I can't do that!"  
They continued to fight like this back and forth, eventually Korra won out on the fight. By nightfall Iroh had his ship docked in the island's port with his crew finishing gathering supplies. Ready to head out, Iroh went in search for the avatar and found her in the stable where the airbison and Naga reside. Korra was attaching Naga's saddle on the far side of the stable, Naga sensed her master's distress and was whining towards Iroh for help.

"It's nice to see you're at least bringing _someone_ who could help you."

"General Iroh, sorry I didn't see you there. I always bring Naga with me, wherever I go. I couldn't just leave her behind, she's my friend."

"So what does that make the others?"

"You know what I mean. At least it's safer with Naga, she's a big animal, Amon won't be able to bloodbend her so easily."

"From what I heard from Mako, those two started out bending animals much bigger than them."

"…" She didn't have an answer for that.

"Korra, what is it that you're not telling everyone? Why won't you let us help?" She turned to face him, concern etched into his face and she couldn't turn away.

"…for some reason, I feel like the spirits don't want them punished."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it but, every vision I've had there was this-this weird feeling. It was…hopeful? I know it sounds crazy but…I want to see them first, by myself and I can't do that if everyone who wants to come with me plans to take them and throw them in prison."

"I see what you mean. It would be hard to interrogate _and_ protect them. But it's still very dangerous," Iroh brought out a wooden box the size of Naga's paw from his knapsack "so I brought you this." He placed the box in Korra's hand, she noticed it had a small clasp in the front. Curious, she undid the clasp and peered into the open box.

"It's a telegram."

"Yeah, I thought this would be a long journey so I wanted to give this to you. You can contact me wherever you are, if there's a problem send me a message and I'll meet you as soon as I can. Don't worry by the way, I won't tell anyone about your theory, that's your story to tell."

"Thank you general, I won't let you down."

The two left the stable with Naga and headed towards the port. After finishing loading their supplies, they said their goodbyes to everyone and began to set sail.  
_I'll find you two soon._

_-vvvvvvvvvvv-_

The waves crashed over the floating pieces of a boat, one piece was large enough to support the two bodies that lay upon it. One body was covered in a grey suit, the back was completely burnt off revealing the heavily scarred tissue underneath. To the left was another body, a man with long mocha hair burned from the tips to the ear, or where a right ear should have been. Angry scars crossed from the right arm to the back of the body; black, burned skin coated the right forearm down, the lovely blue suit that once covered this man was almost completely blown off. His eyes were closed and his body was unmoving, if not for the subtle shift of hair from every breath taken, this man would've surely been mistaken for a corpse.

Noatok felt movement of the waves, each time the water reached his damaged back he felt the intense sting of salt water on the open wound. Barely the strength to open his eyes, Noatok watched his brother's sad wheezy attempts to breath.  
_"It'll be just like the good old days." Noatok felt Tarrlok reach for the glove through bloodbending but, he didn't have the heart to stop him.  
I brought this pain on us; I abandoned him when he needed me most. I deserve your hatred, your disappointment. I'm sorry brother.  
He felt a tear slide away before nothingness consumed him.  
_Now awake and drifting at sea Noatok can't help but, question himself. _Why am I alive? _Staring at Tarrlok's unmoving body Noatok felt his heart swell at the memories.

_I'm sorry brother, I failed you even in death. I promise you, this time I'll do things right. _And with that thought Noatok allowed the darkness to consume him once again.

_-vvvvvvvvvvv-_

Korra had her own room on the ship with a personal bathroom, a drawer, and a bed. Nothing extravagant or interesting to look at, it's no wonder Korra would go sneaking around into the troop's shared quarters. Several times they would kick her out for her childish pranks, mostly for using her airbending to make things float as if an angry spirit was haunting the ship. Her first victim, a scrawny recruit earthbender, had sworn the spirit had the ability to bring his nightmares to life and the crew had the hardest time trying to coax him back into sleeping, unfortunately he now has the habit of sleeping under the bed. Iroh has repeatedly chastised Korra during the entire trip to Gū Hún. Almost a whole day at sea, Iroh's ship finally reached Gū Hún's dock, Iroh wished Korra luck and offered his goodbyes.  
"I hope you will find them, good luck avatar."  
"Goodbye, general." And with the last farewell, the general of the United Nations Forces continued their journey to the Fire Nation capital leaving the avatar behind for her spiritual mission.

Noatok opened his eyes once more. He peered at Tarrlok to check that he was still there and breathing then checked his surroundings. _An island! Spirits there's land, thank you Yue!_

The two were about 4 meters away from the nearest beach. Using the last of his strength, Noatok lifted his right arm and winced at the pain in his muscle, then bent a wave of water to push them on shore. Already black spots were creeping into his vision _Note to self, learn how to stop blacking out. _Before the darkness consumed him a white blur was approaching, a blur with paws and teeth. _Shit!_

___-vvvvvvvvvvv-_

Korra hopped onto Naga's back and began exploring the island, it was small dome shaped and roughly about the size of Air Temple Island. Tall tree littered the island, roots gone wild created the perfect places for small animals to hide in. The center of the island seemed to be the highest peak, looking carefully Korra spotted a few houses at the center. _So there is a town here._

"Let's go Naga." Korra tugged Naga's reigns and directed them both towards the town houses. With Naga's large body, it was much more difficult to reach the town. Several times Naga would get caught on roots or would have to take a detour around thick trees. When they finally reached the town it was nightfall and the townsfolk were heading inside their homes to rejoin with their families for the night or were with their friends at the bar for a night of drinking. The town wasn't very wide but, very tall. Many shops and residencies were located on top each other with bridges going from one building to another, instead of the satomobiles Korra was used to seeing people were riding large boxes that were connected to thick cables and ran all over the town.

"Excuse me." Korra tapped on the shoulder of a nearby elderly woman "what are those things?" Korra continued to point to a box car that had far too many people then what a satomoblie could hold.

"That my dear is a trolley, we use that to get around here quickly. I'm guessing you're from out of town if you don't know what a trolley is."

"Yeah I just docked here today."

"Well then I welcome you to the town of Gū Hún. It's very lively here at night, do you have a place to Stay yet?"

"No I don't, I'm here looking for someone by the way. Have you seen two men both about a head taller than me, possibly scarred, one of them has long hair like mine? Also a possibly snarky attitude?"

"No, can't say I have. But why don't you stay with me for a few days during your search. My name is Ahnu, I run an inn that's just a few blocks from here. You can rest up there and I have just the place for your friend over to stay." Ahnu pointed at Naga and Korra rubbed the space between the polar bear dog's eyes.  
"Thank you, I'd appreciate the help."

Korra followed Ahnu through the city, while dodging people and incoming trolleys. She noticed Ahnu's grey eyes matched here equally grey hair which was rolled into a bun on top her head with a hair needle and bell sticking out. She wore a long maroon dress with layers of cream colored scarves wrapped around her neck and shoulders. The trimmings of the dress were a mixture of off white and red cotton and ran up the middle with a simple design. The overload of cloth made the woman look older than what she probably was but, Korra could tell she was a strong woman due to the gait in her walk.  
"Tell me my dear, what are your names?"  
"I'm sorry. My name is Korra, and this here is my friend Naga."  
"Korra? As in avatar Korra? My my, I'll be having the avatar in my inn."

They soon reached the inn at the far side of town. The building was ground level and didn't have multiple stores on top of it probably due to its old age. It was a fine and sturdy building nonetheless with a decent sized patio area where Naga could sleep in. Almost immediately Naga made herself comfortable on the patio while Ahnu led Korra inside and slide the door closed. The main room had a small reception desk with a hallway of doors to the right and a staircase to the left.  
"To the right is the kitchen, dining area, and my room. Stop by if you ever need me. To the left is the guest rooms, I'll show you to yours."  
Following Ahnu up the stairs they soon reached a hall of doors, Ahnu stopped at the third door and unlocked it for Korra to enter. The room wasn't extravagant but, practical just like her room on Iroh's ship. The only difference was that she had a window to look out and keep an eye on Naga. Turning to thank the kind woman, Ahnu rasied her hand and held up a small key which Korra grabbed.  
"This will be the key to your room, there is another guest here but, he doesn't bother anyone really so he should be of no problem to you. Dinner will be in ten minutes if you wish to join me."  
With that the old woman left Korra's room which after unpacking, left too to join Ahnu for dinner.

_-vvvvvvvvvvv-_

_Damn animals scared the HELL outtta' me!_  
Noatok turned to see a group of three rabbit deer nuzzling up to his brother and himself for the night.  
_At least it's not the damn avatar._

* * *

So yeah new season of Korra is over. Kinda sad now but, hey new chapter! I was debating what kinda animal I should have attack Noatok and I went with rabbits instead of a wolverine. The fearsome Amon freaking out over bunnies! Anyway read review and send me some comments.

S


	4. Bunnies!

"…_Avatar…Avatar  
…Avatar Korra…please…please you must help…"  
Korra saw the faint blue-white glow in the darkness, its image was blurred, but she heard the soft whisper of its voice. It was a female, and it was pleading.  
"…the children…help…please correct…"  
Children? What children? Who are you? The spirit was fading into the darkness, the whisper of its voice was mulled over and the pale light darkened.  
Wait! Who am I supposed to help? What do I do?  
As soon as the question was asked the darkness consumed Korra and she fell into the abyss of nothing._

Korra opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her room at Ahnu's inn; sunlight slipped in from the cracks of the windows shades, outlining the few items in the room with light.  
_I dreamed about the spirits again. But…why children? Wasn't I supposed to save Amon and his brother? Maybe…maybe it was just a dream.  
_Korra stood from her bed and stretched the sleep out of her body. Pulling her arm across her chest, Korra went into the attached bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She no longer carried dark circles under her eyes as she did when Amon took her bending. Staring at her tousled hair and sleep crusted eyes, Korra stripped herself out of the clothes she wore yesterday and entered the shower. Turning the knob, she let out a light yelp of surprise as a down pour of ice water came over her. As the water warmed she relaxed under the spray, grabbing a bar of soap on the side shelf she let the bar slide over her mocha skin. Sliding the bar over her arms and between the crevasse of her breasts, she counted the many scars of her body, one on her arm she remembered receiving from Tarrlok's ice knives during their battle in his office. Shaking the memory out of her hear she continued to lather her body and hair under the warm spray. Turning off the water Korra left the shower and bended the water off her body before slipping into her room with a towel wrapped around her body.

Before she could reach her drawer there was a knock on her door then it opened to show a pale skinned man with tousled black-brown hair and dark chocolate eyes angled like Mako's. His nose straight and strong jaw were slack, he didn't look up when he opened the door so he hasn't yet noticed Korra's towel wrapped body.

"Sorry to barge in, but Ahnu wanted me to wake you for breakfast and personally I have better things to do then act as some—"  
The stranger finally looked up to see the shocked expression of a wet and naked girl staring back at him. Before Korra could overcome her initial shock the stranger slammed her door shut and yelled through  
"S-sorry to disturb you!" then she heard him proceed to run away.  
Embarrassed and irritated Korra grabbed her clothes and pulled them on before she yanked open her door and ran down towards the dining area on the first floor. Turning round the corner Korra saw Ahnu "Good morning Korra, I trust you slept well?" Ahnu was just finishing placing a bowl of sliced peaches onto the table, a table that a very red faced man was sitting at.  
"YOU!" Korra grabbed the back of the collar of the man's shirt and pulled him up to face her, he held up his hands in defeat.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you like that, I just wanted to-"  
"Can't you even knock before you enter a lady's room?!" If looks could kill, Korra's glare would've sent him straight to the Spirit world.  
"Now Korra it's far too early to deal with you two fighting." Ahnu said with a chuckle as she placed a calming hand on the Avatar's bicep. "Whatever Jing-sheng did I'm sure it was an accident."  
"H-he walked in—bastard just- he had no right to!"  
"I swear to Yue above I didn't see anything!"  
"You better pray to the spirits they will accept people like you!"  
"STOP! Both of you that's enough. Sit down and eat breakfast like civil people first, _before_ you decide to kill each other. Korra let go of his collar and sat across from him with a huff, Ahnu sat at the head of the table and did a light thanksgiving for the food. Everyone grabbed food, but Korra didn't eat any of it. Instead she just glared at the man who was apparently called Jing-sheng shift uncomfortably under her gaze, Ahnu ignored the both of them.

"Umm, I'm Jing-sheng by the way."  
"Korra" if possible, she glared even harder which caused Jing-sheng to sweat nervously.  
"Hiya, when-when did you arrive?"  
"Last night." Ahnu watched the two as she sipped her tea like it was a tennis match.  
"Look, I'm sorry for walking in on you like that. I'm not much of a morning person, I just wanted to make sure you were awake."  
"Then you should've at least waited for an answer before you came in!"  
"I didn't think you would leave the door unlocked!"  
"So you decided to barge in anyway?"  
"…I'm sorry. That was stupid of me and this is my fault. Look why don't I make it up to you. I'm a pretty useful guy and I'm sure there's something I could help you with."  
Korra continued to stare at him, judging him. He was only slightly taller than her. Not very muscular, but he had a lean build. He had no sleeves on his maroon, high collar top. Korra could see his wide shoulders and an odd tattoo on his left shoulder that looked like an a horse.  
"…fine, you owe me."  
He gave a small smile "No problem."

The trio finished their meal in relative silence then separated to do their own things. Korra headed to the patio to feed Naga her own breakfast while Ahnu cleaned the inn.  
"That's a _big_ pet you have." Korra turned to see Jing-sheng watching Naga devour her meal, he seemed to focus more on her teeth than her size.  
"She's not a pet, she's my friend. I trained her when I was six years old."  
"No kidding? You must've been some brave little tyke back then ey?"  
"Still am, though I'm not so little now."  
"I can see that, you grew up quite nicely." Jing-sheng gave Korra a suggestive smirk which she ignored.  
"So, Korra is it? What's your plans for today?"  
"I'm going searching for someone with Naga." Jing-sheng returned to a more serious look "Actually I could use your help."  
"I can spread the word around, I know a couple people that could help us. Who're ya lookin' for by the way?"  
"Err- a, brothers. Two of them, both watertribe men, around their forties. Only one of them is a bender."  
"Family of yours?"  
"No, they're from where I used to live." Jing-sheng gave Korra a curious look, but gave in with a sigh. "Alright, me and my buddies will help ya out. Just be careful if we get out of the city."  
"Why's that?"  
"There's wolverine-cats in the area. Really territorial little things, they don't usually travel in packs, but two of them could be strong enough to take down your polar bear-dog over there."  
"Naga and I'll be fine, we fought scarier things than a couple kittens."  
"I'm sure you have."

As Jing-sheng promised, he took Korra downtown to a local pub to meet up with his buddies. She gave them their description, or at least what she remembered how they looked like, before everyone set off in different directions. Jing-sheng took Korra and Naga throughout the city asking locals about the missing brothers. Korra realized no one knew about her being the avatar or who the brothers really were. Apparently the city didn't get much news from places outside the Fire Nation. By midday, the trio felt their stomachs growl for food and decided to buy a couple skewers from a stand for Naga.  
"Why don't you and I head out to a restaurant to eat? I know one that's nearby, the place is small but, the food's great! Cheap too."  
"Sure, I could go for something spicy right about now."  
"Great! They have some awesome flaming chicken-duck rolls and their sweet dumplings are a specialty."

They headed to the center of the city where many of the major shops were located. Korra found that the city followed a simple grid, but the center was like an elongated diamond with a small park in the middle and shops lined the edge.

Korra and Jing-sheng passed a line of shops, all of which were selling jewelry and clothes. Things that would fit Asami more than Korra. Ignoring the calls of the vendors, Korra followed Jing-sheng to the west side of the plaza, then he turned sharp into an empty alleyway on his left. Without Jing-sheng, Korra wouldn't have noticed the small shop sign on her right that read  
"The Jade Dragon?"  
"Yep, great little shop this place is. Com'on I'll show ya in." Jing-sheng opened the door for Korra to enter. The place was cozy restaurant; the walls were painted a leafy green and there was a square black bar in the corner of the restaurant, there were about five tables, each sat from two to four people.  
Besides Korra and Jing-sheng there were two men at the bar, a customer and the bar tender who was waving Jing-sheng in.  
"Jing! Nice to see you finally brought a little lady with you. Come sit I'll get Miksa. Miksa! Jing-sheng's back!"  
"Thank you Elkan, always there when I need ya."  
Korra and Jing-sheng sat near the window on the right side of the restaurant. A young woman in her late twenties came from a curtained doorway in the back of the restaurant. She wore a dark green top and tan knee length pants covered by an apron. Dark brown curls framed her pixie face and continued down between her shoulder blades in a loose ponytail.  
"Jing, welcome back. I see you brought someone with you this time." She eyed Korra carefully.  
"Yeah, Miksa this is Korra. Korra, Miksa."  
Korra extended her hand "Hi, nice to meet you." Miksa grabbed her hand "Pleasure. Anything I can get the both of you?"  
"Yeah" Jing-sheng leaned on his left arm and turned to the woman called Miksa "A couple of your specialty dumplings and two flaming chicken-duck rolls, oh and some roasted rice tea please."  
"Alright, coming up."  
Turning back to the kitchen, Korra faced Jing-sheng "Jing huh?"  
"Yeah, it's their nickname for me."  
"Seems like you guys get along well. How long have you known each other?"  
"Couple of years actually, Miksa used to play with me when we were kids, I met her when I was four, she was nine."  
"I've never really got the chance to grow up with a friend my age, must be nice."

An awkward silence fell between them. Korra seemed lost in thought, remembering her time at the compound training for her waterbending test with master Katara. Jing-sheng continued to fidget in his seat and play with the tableware. Usually he was a relaxed and outgoing person, but around Korra he became increasingly self-conscious. This worried Miksa who was watching their exchange from behind the curtain. Growing up with the younger city boy she became very protective of him like a younger sibling. Hoping to lighten the mood she rushed to prepare the tea and dumplings. She carried their food to their table, the sound of the plates woke the two customers out of their revere. "Rolls are on their way, hope you enjoy yourselves." Right as Miksa placed a plate in front of Korra, she leaned into her ear while Jing-sheng was busy stuffing his face. "Wolverine-cats aren't the only deadly things 'round here." She gave Korra a deadly smile which sent a chill down her spine before she realized what the woman was implying. "Wait, hey!" Miksa walked away with from the duo, Korra's face slightly red.  
"Erm, you two okay?" Korra turned to face Jing-sheng's surprised face and immediately regretted it. It was the same face he had this morning when he walked in on Korra, her blush deepened.  
"Y-yeah, err, we're just having some girl talk. Umm, so you seem to really know your way around here."  
Jing-sheng began to tell Korra all his adventures in the city even after finishing their meal

-vvvvvvvv-

Noatok woke to a rabbit tongue on his cheek and the ragged sound of wheezing. Petting the rabbit-deer a thank you, Noatok turned his body to face his brother and winced at the shear pain that wracked his body. He took a few calming breaths before looking up to see Tarrlok. He no longer carried water in his lungs, Noatok sought to fix that last night by bending the excess water out of the both of them. Unfortunately he had no ability to heal even the smallest of their wounds; Yakone always believed healing should've been left to the women. At the moment Noatok's respect for a woman's skill increased.  
_I got rid of all the water in his lungs, so Tarrlok shouldn't be wheezing. Right?_ Noatok continued to analyze his brother and noticed the faint redness of his forehead and cheeks despite Tarrlok's face was half covered in charred skin. Hoping he was wrong in what he was thinking, Noatok put a hand to Tarrlok's left cheek and cursed. _Damn it! Of all times to catch a cold! _Noatok glazed his eyes over the area hoping to find anything to help his brother's weakening state. The beach stretched on with nothing but a few bushes and trees a few feet above them. Noatok heard a harsh cough coming from Tarrlok. Panic coursed through him as he stared helpless to ease his brother's illness. Noatok grasped Tarrlok's good hand in efforts to bite back tears that threatened to overflow. Using the last bit of his energy, Noatok bended the water from the ocean into an ice block and placed it on Tarrlok's forehead.  
_Please! Not yet, I just got you back. Please Tarrlok hold on just a bit longer. I'll figure something out just please don't die on me yet!  
_A rabbit-deer speed off towards the cluster of trees dodging upturned roots and fallen branches not noticing a set of yellow eyes were watching it, very carefully.  
-vvvvvvvv-

By the time Korra and Jing-sheng left the restaurant the sun had already began to set, the sky a flaming red-orange. The two thanked Elkan and Miksa for the meal before leaving who returned their goodbyes with a smile and wave. Korra learned that Elkan bought the shop a several years back when he moved to Gū Hún with Miksa, his niece. The two met Jing-sheng with his parents during the first few days of opening. Jing-sheng teased Miksa about her short curly hair which she retaliated with a smack on the back of his head. The two became friends since then.

"I didn't notice how late it got. Still want to search for the day or head back to the inn?"  
"No, we need to keep looking. Me and Naga got more than enough energy to keep searching." Korra flexed her arm to prove her point.  
"Ya know, that's not very cute." Korra kicked him from on top Naga which he graced with a laugh.  
"Shut up!"

They continued to follow a path that led out of the city. Once they passed the city gates the road was no longer the smooth stone path or paved gravel, but instead was a rugged dirt road that winded down to the thick forest. Korra hopped off Naga and reached into her satchel to pull out the three hair clasps Tarrlok used to wear during his days as Councilman. BeiFong gave it to her the night she left hoping if Korra's Avatar skills couldn't find the brothers, Naga's nose could. Holding the clasps up to Naga's nose she sniffed the hair ornaments before sniffing the air for a trace then began down the path with her nose to the dirt. Korra and Jing-sheng stayed close behind on the path since Naga was too big to move through the thick forest.

The trio followed the path for several more hours in a tensed silence. Korra jumped in surprise when a loud growl sounded far from their right, Naga began to growl in return.  
"Umm, what was that?"  
"Don't worry, it's the local wolverine-cats. They usually avoid the road because of people. It's probably out hunting right now."  
Naga seemed to ignore Jing-sheng's comment and continued to growl in the direction of the wolverine-cat. Another growl was heard followed by a squeak, barking this time Naga ran off towards the sounds of the animals.  
"Naga! Come back!" Korra and Jing-sheng followed Naga through the thick forest, at the speed the polar bear-dog was running many of the slimmer trees broke due to the sheer force of the animal. "Naga stop! What're you doing?"  
"Korra! Watch out!" Jing-sheng grabbed Korra's elbow just as she began to fall from a root she tripped on. Steadying her on her feet both turned when they heard another yelp, but this time it was much deeper.  
"Naga!" Korra ran after her friend following the path of upturned earth and destroyed trees. A fight could be heard between Naga and the wolverine. Panicking Korra rushed forward and stopped instantly, almost tripping herself again.

Naga was facing a small black-brown wolf with the tail and ears of a cat, but the face of a bear. Naga's right shoulder was bleeding where the wolverine-cat attacked; behind her was a small rabbit-deer who was surprisingly staying still behind Naga instead of running away. The wolverine-cat leaped towards Naga, but was hit by her large paw and flew into the side of a tree. Getting back up it growled low readying itself for another attack. Before it got the chance Korra threw a ball of fire at the animal.  
"Go away!" It jumped back startled then fled into the thicker parts of the forest, its tail slightly singed. Korra bended water out of a broken tree and began healing Naga's shoulder. The glowing light relaxed the beast who began to lick Korra's face in earnest.  
"Who would'a thought a big beast like Naga would risk her life to protect this little guy." Jing-sheng bent down to rub behind the ear of the rabbit-deer who began to thump its foot rapidly out of pleasure.  
"Wait, what's it doing?" The rabbit-deer was spinning around Jing-sheng and Korra's feet then suddenly turned towards an opening in the trees where it came from staring back at them.  
"I think it wants us to follow it." Jing-sheng got up off the ground. "Bunny! Guide us to our destination!"  
The rabbit speed off deeper into the forest with Jing-sheng behind it.  
"Wait don't leave us!" Korra hopped onto Naga's back and ran after Jing-sheng.

Up ahead she could see the white blur of the rabbit through the forest trees. It might have been due to fatigue, but Korra could've sworn she saw the trees bend away from the rabbit's path to open up for the people (and polar bear-dog) following it. They ran through the forest noticing it was getting less and less thick, in the distance the significant sounds of waves could be heard.  
Korra yelled out to Jing-sheng "I can hear waves! I think its leading us to the ocean!"  
"Maybe it wants us to go fishing with it!"  
They followed the rabbit into a large clearing. Korra saw the ocean waves lap at the pale sand, the moonlight reflected off the water's surface.  
_I know this place! I've seen it before, but where? _ Turning Naga around, Korra looked back at the island forest and gasped in surprise.  
_My visions! This is the spot I saw from my visions! They must be nearb-  
_"KORRA!"  
Korra jerked when Naga suddenly turned into the direction of Jing-sheng's voice. She saw him standing stock still pointing in the direction of the rabbit-deer. It ran up to its fellow rabbit-deer and cuddled up with them, they were huddled around two large and heavily damaged bodies that were unmistakably human.

_I found you._

* * *

Okay so it's been a while since my last update so I decided to make this chapter longer. It just took me a while to figure out what to write. I'm truthfully surprised I even have people following this story. Makes me happy to know someone actually is interested in my fandom :3  
I don't know why but, I seriously like the idea of Amon and bunnies. I can imagine him just stare at them and crumble under it's cuteness then give it it's own Amon mask. He be like "Benders shall cower under the fearsomeness of Amon and Bunny-mon!"  
Hahaha...I'm so weird...  
Just to clarify on the characters:  
Korra is 18  
Jing-sheng is 24 so Miksa is 29  
Elkan is 54  
Ahnu is 67  
Tarrlok is 37  
Noatok/Amon is 40

Read and review please.


	5. Teamwork and Heros

Under the glow of the moon Korra could make out the damages on both their bodies. Amon's suit was burned away revealing a spider web of angry red marks spread on his back and reached up to the back of his neck. The damage was red and still unhealed and looked extremely painful, but his brother was in a much worse condition. The excouncilman had little to cover his body; his entire right side was covered in black, charred skin and around the forearm parts of his flesh seemed to have been blown off leaving deep gouges in his arm. Some scrap metal was poking out of his forearm and hand, something was also lodged into his right eye and like Amon the spider web spread across his face, chest, and legs. The wounds have stopped their bleeding, but there was a good chance they were infected. Neither of the brothers was awake.

Korra couldn't tear her eyes away and was frozen on the spot, the intense damage on their bodies caused a cold shiver down her spine, if it wasn't for the slight movement of their chests she would have believed them to be dead.

"Spirts! What the heck happened to them! Jing-sheng's panicked voice brought her back to reality.  
"We need to take them back right away!" Korra bended the sand under her the two bodies into a slab of rock, Jing-sheng was too disturbed by the sight of the bodies, he didn't bother to think about how odd it was that a watertribe girl was earthbending. She grabbed a rope from one of her bags and tied one end to Naga's harness and the other to a hooked end of the rock sled. "Help lead Naga back! They need medical attention right away!"  
"What?! There's no way these guys will survive, I mean _look _at them!"  
"They won't survive if we keep taking our time arguing! Now help me out!"

Korra ran to Tarrlok's side and began bending the water from the ocean to create a cloak around her hands which immediately glowed blue, then placed them on his chest to seal the opened wounds. Jing-sheng saw Korra's serious determination on her face, finding his resolve; he hopped onto the back of Naga and sped off back into the direction of the forest with the sled following behind her carrying three watertribesmen. Disappearing into the forest, no one noticed the rabbit-deer fade into transparent shades of blue-green or the white glowing orb that appeared next to them.

During the entire trip back Korra was focusing on healing the brother's scars as well as maintaining all three of them safely on the bumpy sled and use a mixture of water and earth bending to clear a path for them back to town. Luckily it was late so no one in the city would've seen them running through town.

Korra could feel the flesh restitch itself, but she knew it wouldn't last. Ragged wheezing indicated the excouncilman's cold and with every movement of healing water over him only brought him to give a struggled cough.

When they finally reached Ahnu's inn Jing-sheng leaped off of Naga and tripped on his way in screaming for the old woman to call the medics. Korra used her airbending to move the bodies out of the cold night air and into the closest room, the dining room. Placing both of them on cushions she called for Jing-sheng to bring in a couple of supplies. He came rushing in with arms full of towels, bandages, medicinal creams, and a bucket of water hanging from the crook of each of his arms. Placing them next to Korra she got to work immediately, soaking a towel in the cool water she placed the soaked cloth on the head of her sick patient then grabbed a jar of crème. It was a green, foul smelling blend of medicinal herbs that master Katara showed to Korra during their healing training. Korra smeared the crème on the charred skin of the brothers and smeared a glob of blue gel on the areas where shrapnel was imbedded. Ahnu ran into the room after calling the medics and nearly passed out from the sight of the bodies, Jing-sheng caught her in time and had to take her to her room to try and calm her down.

Twenty minutes later three new voices could be heard in the foyer where Ahnu ran off to speak to. Three medics entered the dining room each carrying a large medical kit, they immediately opened up the cases and pulled out many weird tools, they took over Korra's patients and sent her out of the room to start their business. Glad to finally get a break, Korra walked out into the hall and collapsed with her back against the wall. She stared at her blood covered hands and blood soaked shirts, she could barely comprehend the events of the last few hours. She pictured their damaged bodies in her head, _All the blood…all the damage!_ She hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face, trembles coursed through her entire body; she could feel tears leak from her eyes and soak her red stained clothes. She felt her body tense at the feel of another. A strong arm was wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a strong warm body.

"I gave Ahnu something to calm her down. An old woman like that 'ought not to half'ta deal with so much stress…and neither should you." Korra lifted her head to turn to look at Jing-sheng. Her eyes were as red as her nose and puffy, tears streaked down her face in slow steady streams. Jing-sheng brought his hand up to cup her cheek; it was the rough hand of a hardworking man, but lovingly warm. His thumbs wiped away her tears and continued to form circles on her cheek; Korra leaned into the warmth of his hand. Her weariness and stress finally caught up with her no longer adrenaline run body. Ignoring the blood on her body, she leaned into the warm male chest and closed her eyes; the steady sound of a heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Korra felt like she only slept for a few minutes before a light shake woke her. The faint light of dawn could be seen peeking through the shutters. A young male medic was crouched in front of Korra and Jing-sheng, he wore a white mask around his neck, and his white coat was stained with red smears. Above his brown eyes, wavy auburn peaked out of his white cap. Realization shot through Korra and she shot up on her feet, effectively causing Jing-sheng to lean too much left till hit hit the floor with a thud and responding with a loud 'ow'.

"How are they? How bad's the damage? Will they live?" The medic held a hand to stop Korra's onslaught of questions.  
"I won't lie, their condition puts their bodies to the extreme. The damage is quite severe; both suffered torn muscles, broken bones, nerve damage, blood loss, lack of nutrition, dehydration and on top of it one of them has the flu. We gave him some medicine and antibiotics; his temperature has gone down and should no longer threaten his breathing. Its quiet amazing that you've stabilized them to this point. The shrapnel has been removed from their bodies, unfortunately a long shard cut into the right eye of one of the men…he won't be able to see from that eye, ever." The medic placed a hand on Korra's shoulder to steady her, she hadn't realized she had been shaking till then.  
"I don't know what that caused them to reach this state and there's a lot of work to be done, but you've done an amazing job. You saved two lives!" At this Korra could no longer look at the medic, Jing-sheng rose to place a hand on her hip. "Thank you sir, may we see them?"  
"Of course, but do not wake them. Those two need as much rest as possible. I'd have my team send them to the hospital, but any more movement might open up their wounds. I'll be stopping by everyday though to check on them. With that Jing-sheng nodded to the medic and lead Korra into the dining room.

The other two medics had just finished gathering their supplies into the large cases before heading out the door. Once the door closed Korra looked up, both of them had bandages and casts all over their bodies like mummies. The excouncilman's hair was cut short and a bandage covered his right eye. Both were in deep sleep and showed no sign of waking. Korra left Jing-sheng's side and approached the duo with the caution one would have in an over-cluttered glass shop. She stroked Amon's face, the face that once held power over her, power…with fear. The once power hungry equalist leader reduced to a cripple.

"It's probably best you wash up first. Some sleep ought tah' do ya some good too. I'm going back to bed kay." Jing-sheng turned and walked out the door, a few minutes later so did Korra.

* * *

So this was a short chapter. Sorry, but I've been stuck in a rut lately :P

To Vic95, yeah this was influenced by "The Castaway" and I have read "Amon the Cat," both I loved 3 This won't be as awesome as "The Castaway" unfortunately :( but this will have it's own twist in it and hopefully I will be able to get far enough in the story to include some of my other ships.

As always, please read and review :)


	6. Hello Again

Blood pooled around her hands. Korra continued to heal the bloodied chest wounds, but every time she stitched together a wound it torn open again and again pouring out more blood. She could hear a small child's cry in the distance. _Please, don't leave! Noatok!  
_A black scabbed hand reached out for her wrist, Korra looked up to his glassy eyes, and his tears were stained with his own blood. His mouth moved but no sound came out, but Korra knew what he said. _Please end this._

Korra jolted awake, she was covered in a cold sweat and breathing like she ran a marathon. Her hands were shaking, but were clear of blood. Korra got out of bed and ran to the toilet. She dry heaved into the pale porcelain bowl then rested her head against the cool surface. She could still see the councilman's empty gaze. _Why the hell did I have to find them…like that!_ Korra stood on shaky legs to the sink. She turned on the faucet to an ice cold and had the water pool into her cupped hands before splashing her face. The cool water was like a salve, the cool water trickled down her face and neck. Turning off the faucet, she walked out the bathroom. Out her window she could still see the moon was high. She left her room and headed down to the dining room.

Korra peered in and saw the slow rise and fall of her patient's chests. Knowing that means they're asleep Korra quietly tiptoed into the room and sat on a cushion next to the ex-councilman. In the dim moonlight she could still make out his features that weren't covered in bandages. Thin, twisted scars went across the bridge of his nose and continued down on his dry lips. His hair was no longer the beautiful chocolate locks she remembered, they were burned and dead from the tips up, in some places they were completely shaved off.

He was fast asleep, but his face was twisted in discomfort. _Probably a nightmare._ Korra bended a glob of water from a nearby bucket and placed it over the bandaged chest, it glowed a bright blue.

"You shouldn't have come."

Korra let out a small yelp in surprise; she almost lost control of the water she used for healing. The voice was raspy and barely above a whisper, but Korra still felt a shiver run down her spine.

"A- Amon."

"Heh, I am no longer he."

"…do, do you need something to drink?"

"I need you to tell me why we're here."

"I need to-"

"To what? Save us? Send us back to Republic City where we can rot in prison?!"

"Hey, look I didn't ask-"

"We won't go back, I'm not letting you get us!"

"Listen to me gah-!" Korra felt her airways constrict, Amon glared at her using his psychic bloodbending to strangle her. She could no air was coming in and she could see spots in the corners of her vision.

"Heee- listen…please! I'm not here to hurt you."

Amon gave a dark chuckle that would've been more sinister had he been in a better condition.

"And what are you supposed to be here to do_ avatar_?"

"I- I'm here to help!" She could feel the hold on her airways loosen a little.

"Why? Why would you help either of us?"

"If I didn't you would've died gah!" The sudden release of her throat surprised her. Korra fell to her knees in a coughing fit. The man below her grunted causing both avatar and equalist to freeze, he didn't wake, Korra sighed in relief. She returned her attention to the mask less Amon who had worry and concern etched into every line of his brows and eyes.

"…he wanted that you know. If I didn't do anything we would have both died, but maybe I shouldn't have saved us. Maybe then we would've found some peace."

"Amon…what happened to the both of you?" He sighed, just then Korra noticed how old he really is, it showed in his eyes.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time, let's talk."

"…I guess Tarrlok told you about our past?" She nodded in the positive. "…I blame myself for what happened. We were- I, I just wanted a new start with him. He's my little brother…If I, damn if I didn't fucking abandon then it would've been better!" Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. "Maybe then he wouldn't have tried to kill us."

Korra gave a surprised gasp and looked back down at the bandaged man. _Would he really go as far as…to kill his own brother. Wait is that- _"Is that why you two are so damaged?" Amon gave a nod, this time the tears did fall.

"…I just wanted to start over. I went back to his cell on air Temple Island to free him. We- we took one of the equalist boats out to Yue Bay and… I should've …" His tears were falling nonstop at this point and his speech was muddled by his broken breaths. Korra wanted to grab his hand at the moment, to comfort him like Tenzin did for her at Aang Memorial Island. _Wait, why should I? What has he done for me, but cause trouble. It's his fault this happened, he wanted this remember. _Korra clenched herfist to stop her from reaching out.

"The equalist gloves were in reach and Tarrlok was sitting next to the gas tank. I knew- no, I felt him set off the explosion! I could've stopped him, I wanted to but…" _It'll be just like the good old days. _He let out a small cry of anguish. He didn't care that his ex-adversary saw him at his lowest point, he couldn't care, and he just continued to pour out his anger and sadness into the warm night air.

Korra couldn't stand to watch. This was her enemy, the man- no monster who tried to destroy her and everyone else _so why does he look so…human? _Korra stood and walked towards the door, she paused before leaving. "I'm so sorry." She turned the corner and heard the sound of sobs from the room.

The next morning Korra and Ahnu fed the brothers a mixture of broth and herbs. Amon reluctantly ate the small spoonfuls that Ahnu offered him; since his brother was still unconscious Korra had to bend the broth into his mouth. No one talked during the exchange, and Korra went over another session of healing before returning to the kitchen with Ahnu to clean the bowls.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Avatar?" Korra was surprised and looked at the older woman next to her who continued to move about as if it was unsurprising.

"How did you know?"

"Jing-sheng told me he saw you bend earth and fire yesterday. You also bended the air and just this morning I saw you bend the broth."

"Oh, err…I didn't think it would've mattered."

"I guess it does base off the two new guests I have to care for."

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for all their fees and move them out of your dining room."

Ahnu waved it off "Don't bother, those two need their rest and I don't mind helping them. The question is why do they even need my help in the first place? Who are those two?"

Korra was silent for a bit. She couldn't tell Ahnu everything without causing the old woman to suffer a heart attack. "They're some people missing from my home, ya see there was a malfunction with their boat during their journey." It wasn't a complete lie, but she hoped Ahnu wouldn't press o for more info. Luckily she didn't, just nodded her head .

"Good thing the avatar's caring for them eh." She gave a reassuring small before walking off, _probably gonna do more cleaning._

Korra finished clearing the dishes then turned around to exit the kitchen. Before she could she crashed into a solid body and fell down on her butt with a 'oof'.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't see ya there." Jing-sheng bent down to offer Korra a hand up.

"Thanks." Korra rubbed her sore bottom. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jing-sheng eye her with a glint in his eyes, she didn't like it. Straightening herself Korra continued out of the kitchen with Jing-sheng close behind.

"So all mighty avatar." _Spirits I forgot he knows too! _"Wanna tell me how you know the two prince charmings?"

"Wha-"

"Com'on, ya can't mean you were looking for them for no reason! So are they family? How 'bout friends? Ooh, or something more?" He raised an eyebrow at Korra's increasingly red face. "N- no! Of course not!" He just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'm heading out today to meet with a group of friends of mine, wanna join us?"

"Can't, I gotta look out for those two _prince charmings._" Korra spat out the last part with disgust, Jing-sheng noticed her bothered look and sighed.

"Listen, I don't know what kinda' history ya got with those guys , but last night was…"

"I don't need your concern. I can take care of them alright." Korra pushed him away and stomped off.

"Wait Korra!" Jing-sheng grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, he stepped back when he saw her enraged face.

"What the hell do you want!"

"K-(takes a deep breath) Korra…" Her name came out as a gentle caress laced with…_concern?_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean tah' get on your bad side." Korra pouted, but Jing-sheng couldn't find it as anything else but endearing.

"After last night I just thought sometime away oughta' clear your head. Ya look like a good drink and talk would help." She smiled, he wasn't trying to be a jerk. He cared for her like a good friend and she blew up in his face.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don'tcha worry 'bout it." He ruffled her hair, it looked like Naga herself did it.

"Hey!" Jing-sheng dodge her smack to his hand and ran out to the entrance.

"Catch ya later!" He gave a full wave and Korra waved back a small goodbye.

He was right. Korra need time to get away and think, but she couldn't leave the brothers alone. Not when one of them already tried to kill the other…and himself. _Never thought Tarrlok was willing to go this far._ Korra walked to the dining room and peered inside before stepping in, both brothers were fast asleep. Just to make sure she poked Amon with the tip of her toe, he mumbled, but didn't wake. In the light she could see the scars reach just the edge of his face, angry and twisted just like Tarrlok's. _When did I stop just calling him councilman?_

Korra sat at the head of Tarrlok and Amon's futons. She crossed her legs in lotus position with her fists together, she focused on the steady breathing of the brothers and matched her own with theirs. _In through the nose and out through the mouth, just like Tenzin taught you._ She followed this mantra, half an hour passed by and she was past irritated.

"It's pretty hard to sleep when you sound like a wheezing platapus bear."

Korra fliched at the sound of Amon's voice. _How does he always seem to catch me off guard?_ As if he could hear her thoughts he chuckled to her. "You're not really quite you know, so you better get used to being surprised by me."

"Hmph!" Korra pouted, Amon raised an eyebrow back to her. "…so, how're you feeling?"

"As fine as could be, I could have been worse."

The silence became increasingly awkward as time stretched on, Korra was fidgeting in her seat looking at everything but Amon.

"No need to feel so cautious around me, I won't hurt you again."

"How can I be so sure to trust you? You'll probably attack me the minute you get the chance."

"If I really wanted to attack you again I would have done so during your meditation."

"…"

"I really do want to start over." Korra finally looked back at him, although he was upside down to her she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I want to live with him this time," Amon turned to Tarrlok and tightened his fist "he really is the only left I have in the world."

"Then you have a _lot_ of social training to work on Amon."

"Noatok."

"What?"

"Like I said, I'm not him anymore so please…call me Noatok."

"Korra…my name is Korra."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you…Korra."

* * *

Well there certainly was a _lot_ of tension in this chapter! So looks like Amon and Korra are letting bygones be bygones, and Jing-sheng is being the supportive character for her. Tarrlok is still out cold, but i'll wake him up in the next chapter or so.

I apologize for the really late update. Finals are a hell to work with and there's just too much drama to deal with right now (not mine really, but everyone else likes to dump their own drama on me).

Anyway please read and review, i'll try to add more action in the next chapter.


	7. Ugh, People!

For the past few days Noatok and Korra continued their odd alliance, she'd heal and feed the brothers with Ahnu or Jing-sheng and Noatok would attempt to stretch and exercise to regain lost muscle. Both brothers were healing slowly though Tarrlok has yet to wake up. Korra was just so grateful for Ahnu's and Jing-sheng's lack of questions.

Every so often Korra would look at the telegram general Iroh lent her and debate with herself whether or not she should use it. _I could call him…I found them after all._ But like always she would shake her head and place the machine back under her bed where it was hidden.

"Korra, can you help me here?"

"Sure what is it that you need Noatok?"

Korra walked into his room/dining room to see Noatok on the balls of his feet crouched over Tarrlok, he was supporting his brother's head on his forearm.

"We need to move him, his body has healed enough to be moved upstairs. Ahnu was kind enough to give us the upstairs room down the hall."

"Okay, you support his upper body I got the lower half."

Noatok grabbed around Tarrlok chest and placed his head against his chest. Korra wrapped her arms around his legs. Together they hoisted up the body and began coordinating themselves upstairs, occasionally they would bump into vases in the halls or crash Korra backwards into a wall.

They walked down to the two person bedroom which was not too far from Korra's room, and placed Tarrlok on one of the empty beds with a huff.

"I know I said I'll take care of you but, right now I'm questioning my previous judgment."

"What? Can't do a little physical work Amon?" Korra gave a triumphant smirk to the bristling ex equalist.

"It's Noatok, and no. I'm just not used to this kind of work." Korra walked towards Noatok at the side of Tarrlok's bed.

"Well you better get used to it." She flung her arm to indicate the sleeping man next to her and felt the somewhat soft body. "He's _your_ brother and is therefore your responsibility."

"Err…Korra-"

"_You _decided to run with him, _you_ decided to start a new life with him, so _you_ should be there for him when he recovers!" Korra poked Tarrlok's body with every other word trying to indicate her point while she faced the equalist leader. She hadn't heard the soft groaning coming from Tarrlok.

"Korra…"

"_You_ should-"

"KORRA!"

"What?!"

"Please stop molesting my brother."

Stunned Korra slowly turned to face where her finger kept poking. The soft, sturdy part of Tarrlok's body she had been poking was the junction between his legs that started to 'tent' a bit.

"Eii!" Korra pulled back her hand as if burned and blushed a brilliant red. Noatok couldn't help but laugh at the avatar's antics.

"Haha, ahh I see you've made your _point_!"

"St-stop laughing! I didn't mean to- to- mmm…"

Noatok let loose the last bit of hearty laugh, it was hard for him to stop. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so freely, and it felt…_good_. Wiping away his tears her looked up and time stopped for a minute. The bashful face of the avatar mixed with the blush on her mocha skin made her seem stunning to Noatok's eyes, if not beautiful. It took him a minute to realize she was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"You laughed, it's the first time I've ever heard you laugh."

"It's been a while, it feels good."

"Well at least we know he's…responsive."

Noatok felt another chuckle bubble in his throat. "Yes well he is a man after all."

"And so are you so I'll just leave this problem to you then."

"…wait, what?"

"Have fun with that." Korra was already making her escape out the door.

"Oh no, you caused this and you're gonna be the one to fix it!" Noatok grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. The brilliant blush was spreading, but he didn't let that distract him. "You're gonna be the one to fix his little, problem."

"Nu uh, no way am I touching _that_!"

"You didn't seem to have problems with it before."

"That's cause I had no idea what I was touching! I don't think I could bear to see _that_!"

"So don't just look away while he does it."

"Why don't you do it, you're the one that always helps him when nature calls."

"Err, not really. Although he's my brother I haven't seen him in years, it's like helping out a stranger. Usually I let him wet himself then bend off the stuff into a bucket."

"You've got to be kidding me! He's been wearing that stuff for a while, it's disgusting!"

"Well hey at least it's all off! It's not like I left him sitting in his piss and I _do_ use water to bend his pants clean."

"You're an idiot."

"And _you_ offered to be our nurse so fix it!"

"Fine I will!"

"Okay," He opened the door and called back to her before he closed it behind him. "have fun avatar."

"Damn you!" Korra kicked the door and she could hear his deep chuckling fade on the other side.

"Nhggg…" Korra turned back to the resting figure of Tarrlok.

"Damn you too." She grabbed a cleaning bucket from the adjoined bathroom and sat down next to the ex-councilman.

She sat next to him and couldn't help herself from stroking the side of his undamaged face. She studied his features, the parts of him not covered in bandages. His dark chocolate hair was growing back, although much shorter than it used to be, the sides began to fade to a pale brown. Korra traced the length of his sharp nose, to his high cheek bones, and down the side of his strong jaw. She noticed his long lashes and furrowed brow as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly like he was trying to talk to someone. She continued her exploration down, smoothing her hands across his broad, bare chest and down to his well-toned abs.

_Damn! For a guy who spent most of his time behind a desk, he's as ripped as Bolin._

She traced the long trail of hair from right below his navel and disappeared into the band of his pants where a now larger tent was pitched.

Her breathing was coming in shallow pants, _I can do this, I've seen stuff like this before with master Katara. It should be no different, right?_ She grabbed the band of his pants with both hands, his breath was becoming heavier.

_Okay, you can do this! Just one, two, three!_ She pulled his pants down to his knees in one swift motion. She looked back up his body to see him in a traditional water tribe underwear, which was also very much tented.

She felt her face burn and an odd fluttering down in her belly. Carefully, she traced the edge of his undergarment and peeled off his body. Immediately his member sprung up to greet her.

_Spirits that's big!_ His member was larger than the average mans and was pointing straight at her face. Korra had the odd urge to touch it, she poked the tip and heard Tarrlok give a light groan. The sound was enough to give Korra wet feeling between her legs. She gently began to stroke the length of him with the tip of her finger, he was writhing and groaning under her ministrations but never woke up.

She traced down to his bal-

"Korra? You two done in there?"

In shock Korra accidentally grabbed him at the base and Tarrlok could no longer take the pressure. With a grunt he let loose a stream of his piss onto a frantic Korra.

"Ahug! Stop, nooooo!" Korra jumped out of the direction of flow of Tarrlok's fluids and shuddered in disgust. _I got peed on…BY A GROWN MAN!_ His stream soon died down and he became flaccid once more. Korra bended the piss off herself and the floor into the nearby bucket, she threw the covers back onto the unconscious body ignoring his state of undress and stormed to the door. She yanked it open to a shocked Noatok.

"Umm, is everything alri-"

"Next time you're the one who takes care of him!" She stormed off to her room, "And _you_ can be the one to clean him up!"

She heard the burst of laughter as she ran off to her room for a good bath.

Tarrlok could feel sharp stings all over his body, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move to soothe the muscles of his aching limbs. Occasionally he would hear people talking though to him it sounded like he was underwater. Every once in a while he would feel his aches disappear for a time, _There's pain and then none, I must still be alive. And with a healer too._ The healing sessions were his favorite, he could relax without the constant feel of pulled muscles, those were the times he savored the most in his paralyzed state.

He once had a strange dream, though he wasn't too sure. There was plenty of yelling, but he couldn't tell whose voices they belonged to. It was quite for a short time, then he felt a weird twinge in his neither regions. _Spirits, I can't tell what's worse, my aching body or my aching cock!_ There was a weird swish of fabric and he concluded that it was his because he suddenly felt a soothing touch to a very hard part of his anatomy. _Please, dear Yue don't let this be a man!_ He heard himself grunt a bit before feeling the sweet relief. He soon passed out for a time again.

When he regained consciousness he was still in his paralyzed state, but this time he heard words instead of muffled sounds. A man was poking him and speaking about his healing progress, most likely talking to someone other than him in the room.

"His arm is healing, all the skin that was charred off is slowly being replaced by the new skin although it definitely leaves a large scar and a lighter tone."

_My skin was burned? Oh, right the boat explosion…that must be why it hurts so much._

"From the looks of it something must've protected his arm, probably whatever that shrapnel was from."

_The equalist glove no doubt._

"His fever is completely gone too."

"Yes, it is. Thank you doctor."

Tarrlok felt a jolt run through his body, _Noatok! You're alive too?_

"Yes well the both of you still have quite some time before you're both fully healed."

"I'll take our chances, there will no longer be a need for you to stop by."

"What?! But you-"

"I'm with a well-trained healer already, she'll be caring for us for the time being."

"You mean that young woman who saved you?"

_Someone actually rescued us?_

"Alright fine, she did quite an admiral job when you were on the brink of death, I'm sure she would have no problem finishing up her work."

_So we were dying, spirits whoever this woman is she's quite skilled. Must remember to thank her, just as soon as I can move my damn legs._

"How much do I owe you?"

"Why don't we continue this downstairs, I need to speak with the girl too."

"Alright, lead the way."

The sound of a door close and then silence. _So we're both still alive, but damaged. I guess the spirits truly do want me to suffer. But if we're not in prison, then that must mean we're not in Republic City (or anywhere near that place). So then where are we? Who's this mystery woman that saved us?_

Korra was in her room late at night. Noatok dismissed his healer in exchange for Korra despite the fact that they were, or is it are, enemies. She was fingering the wires for the telegram. No one knew she had it. If she chose to do so, she could have the police come by immediately to take the brothers to jail. No one would know, Jing-sheng was out with his buddies and Ahnu was out all day running errands.

She picked up the telegram and set it on the table. _Okay, let's do this._ She set the settings like how Iroh taught her, she pressed a series of tapping.

.INJURED.

.

.

.COME.

She hoped Iroh received the message and would let Tenzin know she's fine. _I wonder how they're doing. Did BeiFong catch the rebels yet?_

She's been there for a few weeks now. She's become close friends with Ahnu and Jing-sheng, though he would sometimes hit on her, she knew his real feelings were for Miksa the woman from the Jade Dragon shop. _He's probably there now._

Korra looked out her window, Naga was rolling over on the grass out back. _When was the last time we went running?_ She remembered her time in the compound, once in a while she would hop on Naga's back and go for a long run. She remembered the feel of hunting with Naga and bending the snow around her, most of all she remembered her parents and all the times she came to visit them form the compound. She saw her vision blur as tears threatened to spill.

Someone was knocking on her door and she dashed the tears away. "One minute." Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Ahnu I- you're back early."

"Yes, I thought I would've needed more supplies for all of you."

"Sorry. I swear I'll pay you as soon as I can."

She waved her hand. "Don't stress over it too much and take your time. You've spent a lot of time with Noatok (as she had learned his name after his waking) and that brother of his. It's no reason why you wanted to make a call home."

"Wait, what?"

"That's a telegram there on your bed isn't it?"

_Shit! Forgot to put that away._

"Ye- yeah, I guess I got a little homesick."

"Hmm, good thing you brought it. Phones can't call far places."

"Yeah…uhh Ahnu, can you do me a favor?"

"Well it's not like I'm already doing you a couples of those so why not."

"Please don't tell anyone about the telegram. I'd uhh, rather not let the guys think I can't handle the trip."

Ahnu didn't believe her, not entirely at least, but she agreed anyway. "Fine, just make sure to keep it hidden then."

"Yes will do, thank you."

"Yes, yes now come down and help put away the supplies."

Korra found Jing-sheng petting Naga's head after she finished her healing session with Noatok and Tarrlok. He was sitting on the grass underneath the shade of a large tree, Naga occasionally licked his hand.

"I see you're not so scared of her anymore."

Jing-sheng jumped and sighed when he saw it was just Korra. "Yeah, girl grows on ya. She's no more than a big 'ol softie."

"Careful, I've seen that softie bit off limbs of things bigger than you."

"Nah, she wouldn't do that tah me. Right girl." Jing-sheng cooed to Naga and she licked his face in response.

"Hey, Jing-sheng."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you stay here?"

He turned to her, "Well if I didn't Ahnu might make a fuss and come into the suppliers to yell at my boss."

"What I mean is why are you at an inn? Don't you have a home or something to go to?"

He sighed, "I do, but it's not here."

"What do you mean? I thought you grew up in this city."

"I did, but some years back I moved out with my parents"

"Where'd you go?"

"We moved to 'da island Lăohŭ, my dad found a new job there, better pay and everythin'. So he packed us up and we moved on out."

"So why are you back then?"

"Well I just couldn't dis' this place. I grew up here, dis' place is my home and I won't abandon it."

Korra thought back to her home in the southern water tribe. "I think I know what you mean."

"Yeah, anyway told them I was gonna move back a few years ago. And you could imagine their reaction." He spoke in a high pitch voice. "You won't find a job there with your attitude. Don't you dare come back to us begging for money. I won't have it."

"Your mom sound _so_ supporting."

"What're ya talkin' about? That's me dad."

Korra stared at him and he rolled over laughing. Korra watched him try to smother his laugh and she couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Ay, look here! She's alive!" Korra swatted him on the arm.

"Shut up, it's just been a while since I got time to have some fun."

"So let's have some now."

"What?"

"Come on." Jing-sheng pulled her up, he tugged her out the front doors onto the streets of Gū Hún.

"Wait! Jing-sheng where are we going? What about Noatok?"

"Forget him! He won't go anywhere without his brother or Ahnu knowing, now hurry up!"

They ran through some of the allies headed to the north side of town. They passed under bridges and made a few sharp corners till they reached what looked to be-

"Is that a playground?"

"Yeah! Come on I'll introduce ya."

He ran up a short fight of steps to the grassy field surrounded by trees and was filled with little kids and swings and what looked to Korra, a giant wheel with handles attached.

As soon as one little boy saw Jing-sheng, all of them herded to him like a mob of little people. They attacked him with hellos and hugs, it was both endearing and frightening.

"Ow, ya runts wait fer' a sec!" Jing-sheng stood up and dusted himself off. "Now I want all of you to meet my friend Korra." He pointed to her and she gave a awkward grin, "She's new here and it's all your jobs tah make her feel welcome. Go on, say hello."

Next thing she knew she had a horde of little children running at her. She turned to run, but was never able to get far, especially when they started to wrap themselves around her legs. She fell screaming, "gahh!"

"Hi I'm Mei."

"My names Kouhe."

"I'm Zutan."

"I'm Horan."

"I'm called Dao-ming."

"Call me Dragon!"

"That's not your name!"

"Yes it is!"

"Nu uhh, yous Jiao-long."

Korra's head was spinning, they were all speaking at once and she couldn't follow any of it. Jing-sheng was laughing his head off.

"Don't just stand there save me!" Korra's panicked voice just made him laugh harder.

"Alright runts you better start runnin' cuz now I'm feelin' the rumblies for kiddies."

They all started screaming and laughing as the got off Korra and ran in different directions. Jing-sheng helped Korra back onto her feet. "Since I caught you first you have to help me."

"You go left I go right."

For the next hour or so Korra ran after all the little kids, she had an especially hard time catching Zutan, or was it Horan, who could earth bend himself ahead or hide beneath a mound of rocks. Korra was deep into the trees looking for the kid.

"Come on out, you can't escape the fearsome monster Korra!"

She saw movement in the corner of her eye and ran in that direction. Cheating a bit, she used her air bending to give her a speed boost. With a whoosh of air she launched herself forward into a clearing. There was no one there, only a circle of trees and bright beam of sunlight that peaked through the trees was all she saw. She walked into the circle underneath the light looking around. When she looked back forward she jumped.

In front of her stood what looked to be a young woman, but she was floating. The bright light distorted the image, but Korra could make out long hair and a flowing dress bathed in light.

"What…what are you."

The spirit's voice was soothing, but was filled with panic. _"Please help the children._"

"Children? Do you mean these kids? Is someone hurt?!"

"_Please avatar the children fix my…mistake."_

"Wait what happened?! What's wrong?!"

"_Danger…er…chil…dren…moon"_

The spirit's words were muffled, she was fading.

"Wait don't go!"

"Korra?"

She turned around to see Miksa. She turned back, but the spirit was gone_,_ _Shit!_

"So this is where you've been."

Korra knew it wasn't her fault but she was so damn close to finding answer, she couldn't help but be a little bit rude. "What the hell do you want?" Okay, a lot rude.

Miksa huffed angrily "Well I saw you went missing after running off to find Zutan so I came to check up on you."

"So you've been _following me_?!"

"What- er no, yes well I just…"

"Just what?! Follow me around like some creep?!"

"I'm not a creep! I saw you two run off earlier and came to check that Jing wasn't in trouble!"

"Really now? Cuz I could've sworn you've been spying on us!"

"I have not! You're the one who's been acting like a creeper! You stay at that damn inn all the time and only come out with Jing you, you freak!"

Korra was enraged. "I have not and am not! Besides he invited me to join him, I wasn't lurking around like some fuckin' stalker!"

Both woman were seeing red at this point, no one knew who it started but, both were bending at each other. Miksa punched a few fireballs at Korra who blocked it with an earth wall. She shattered the wall and sent the pieces flying at Miksa who artfully dodged them by doing a low crouch then springing herself to the side with a spin.

Miksa could bend, but her attacks were weak. Korra easily stopped her attacks with pieces of rock and shot them to her. Korra stomped on the ground to summon a large rock into the air then did a high side kick to send it flying. Miksa quickly ran into the trees and crouched low when the rock came flying, it crashed through the trees and blew off the top of the one she was hiding behind.

Out of nowhere Miksa, shot a large fire blast at Korra who broke through it with her own fire bending, unfortunately one of the trees caught fire from the dispersed blast. Korra couldn't see the flame ignite behind her and Miksa was too busy hiding on the other side to see. They continued to blast at each other, Korra was able to spot Miksa every time she moved to a new hiding spot. Korra wanted to fight her out in the open so she air bended Miksa out of her hiding spot.

Miksa rolled on the ground till she hit a thick tree, Korra grabbed her off the ground and was about to punch her in the face when a hand from behind her grabbed her fist.

Both looked behind Korra's right shoulder to see a frantic Jing-sheng.

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

"We're just…" Korra looked around and finally noticed the spreading fire was eating up all the nearby trees. "Shit!"

"Yeah no duh! Put Miksa down and help me put this out!"

Korra released the collar of Miksa's shirt and she slid to the ground with an oomph.

Jing-sheng ran to the nearest trees and dug up piles of dirt with his hands and threw the dirt on the burning trees. Korra was trying to remember Katara's lessons on water bending, '_you can take water from just about anywhere.'_ Korra drew a circle in the air with her arms, water from the grass beneath her feet rose up to her and Korra blasted the water on all the burning trees. She repeated this till all the fire had been put out. Huffing after blasting the last bit of fire out with water, Korra took the chance to look around. Most of the trees were saved, but a few were basically burnt to ash. Miksa was finally able to stand by leaning against the tree she crashed into. Jing-sheng turned around to face them, Korra has never seen him mad before, and she was quite glad about that too. An angry Jing-sheng was truly frightening.

"What the hell do you think you two were doing?!"

Both Korra and Miksa stuttered excuses, but Jing-sheng completely ignored them.

"I got worried that something might've happened. I had to send the kids home when I saw the fire."

They heard voices coming closer to their spot, most likely neighbors or the kids parents.

Jing-sheng walked to Miksa's side and placed her arm over his shoulder. "Com'on, we need to get outta here before we see some real trouble."

Korra followed Jing-sheng as he dragged Miksa through the trees to avoid being spotted by the growing crowd pf people. They continued to walk in silence through the city, Jing-sheng said nothing during the entire walk. Miksa couldn't handle the quite anymore, "I'm sorry" she blurted out. They all stopped walking for a second.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't come then we wouldn't have been in this mess."

Korra internally agreed with her, but she knew it was her fault too for losing her cool.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. It's just been…stressful."

"Yeah, I guess so if you're born the avatar."

Korra smiled at her and she smiled back, "so friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

"Well glad to know ya two can kiss and make up. Does dat mean I don't gotta worry about taking the both of you out?"

Both girls stared at each other before turning back and speaking together. "Nope!"

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated.

When it's the holidays and family is over, life gets crazy! It's even worse if everyone in your fam borrows your computer.

So Korra just got peed on by the ex-councilman_ HA!_

And Korra was attacked by children, seriously it's kinda scary seeing a bunch of kids come after you, you can't help but freak out sometimes.

So the mystery continues! Korra was told to save the children, but who are the children? Hmm.

Please read and review


End file.
